Bruma
by vitanuova
Summary: Olivia passa a conviver de forma tensa com sua alternativa no mesmo espaço. A situação piora quando ela passa a sofrer de amnésia parcial.
1. Lacuna

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Ela andava calmamente em direção à saída do laboratório. Peter vinha logo atrás.

-Olivia...-ele estava em pânico.

Ela parou .Virou-se calmamente. No olhar não havia a menor sombra. Não estava emocionada ou irritada. Ele estranhou aquele autocontrole.

-Desculpe -me...

Ficou paralisado... Achou que ela estava sendo irônica. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Cautelosamente, tocou seu braço. Ela não o repeliu. Sua expressão era até amigável.

-Onde você vai?

-Pensei em ir para casa, estou exausta.

Ela falava de forma calma e sensata.

Peter balançou a cabeça.

-Espere um pouco e iremos juntos

-Não é preciso se incomodar, Peter. Meu apartamento fica uns vinte minutos distante de onde você mora, não quero tirá-lo de seu caminho.

-Como?

Finalmente ele começou a desconfiar. Havia alguma coisa errada com Olivia.

* * *

><p>Agora ela estava sentada numa cadeira. Apresentava uma expressão intrigada ao olhar para sua alternativa. Tinha respondido pacientemente todas as perguntas que Walter lhe fizera. Peter e Astrid estavam surpresos. Lincoln e a Olivia alternativa se aproximaram e ficaram assistindo, esta última um pouco ressabiada. Por duas vezes ela trocou um olhar enviesado com Peter, o que foi registrado por Lee. Walter foi o único a manter a concentração.<p>

-Interessante...

Peter ansiava por maiores esclarecimentos. Estava aflito com a situação. Olivia não estava dizendo coisa com coisa.

-O que está havendo, Walter? Pode nos dizer?

-Claro. Ela está fisicamente bem, não é querida?

Olivia assentiu. Estava com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Não parecia incomodada por nada, nem por ninguém. Só parecia extenuada.

-Olivia tem amnésia.

-Como assim, Walter? Por que ela está com amnésia?

-Como não houve dano físico, deve ter sido ocasionado por algum trauma psicológico. Ela apagou da mente algo com que não pode conviver.-Walter enfatizou bastante as últimas

palavras.

Nova troca de olhares entre Peter e Olivia alternativa. Desta vez, não foi só Lincoln, Astrid também percebeu. Peter tentou continuar o assunto sem mostrar perturbação.

-Do que ela se lembra?

-Bem, pelas minhas perguntas a memória dela vai até as investigações do Padrão. Ela conhece também os metamorfos, já que sabe que Charlie Francis está morto. Daí por diante temos uma lacuna.

Peter conduziu o pai pelo braço, até um canto do laboratório. Quando teve a certeza da privacidade, perguntou:

-É grave?

-Não dá para avaliar sem fazer mais exames. Mas vamos pensar: viagens interdimensionais, cortexiphan, inserção de memórias alheias, tortura e para agravar, a temporada em que hospedou o meu amigo Belly. Pode ser uma sequela...

Peter queria se certificar de alguma coisa, mas não tinha coragem de falar. Walter percebeu e inquiriu:

-Qual é a dúvida, filho?

-É melhor deixar para lá. Vou tratar de levá-la para casa.

-Vai ter que começar tudo de novo... você sabe do que estou falando, não é?

Ele ficou sério. Preferiu não dizer nada. Voltou para perto dela.

-Venha comigo, Olivia.

Eles saíram tranquilamente. Astrid notou que o jovem Lee estava de cara feia. Ele seguiu para pegar o bebê, que dormia no escritório. Ele passou com a cestinha e a Olivia alternativa foi atrás dele apertando o passo para acompanhá-lo. Ele não diminuiu o passo e nem se dignou a olhar para ela. A coisa definitivamente não estava boa. Walter balançou a cabeça, pesaroso.

-Esta mulher é encrenca pura. Por onde passa não fica pedra sobre pedra.

Astrid teve um sobressalto.

-Você acha que ela e Peter? Por Deus, não quero nem pensar...

-Explicaria a amnésia, os olhares cúmplices e a insatisfação do companheiro dela. Ele é um ótimo rapaz, Astro. Jogou tudo para o alto por causa dela e do pequeno Henry.

-Mas e a _nossa _Olivia?

-Agora é problema de Peter.

* * *

><p>Chegaram em casa. Ela ficou parada na sala. Parecia mesmo não conhecer o lugar. E o pior é que ela se comportava com a cerimônia de alguém que estivesse de visita. Peter resolveu tomar a dianteira, para tentar ambientá-la.<p>

-Não gostaria de tomar um banho, Liv?

-Sim, mas eu receio não ter roupas para trocar.

-Suas roupas estão lá em cima.

-É?

Ele pegou-a delicadamente pela mão, como ela havia feito com ele da primeira vez em que dormiram juntos e levou-o para o andar de cima. Abriu a porta. Uma grande cama de casal dominava o espaço. Ele puxou a gaveta superior da cômoda: estava cheia de roupas de dormir. Olivia quis saber:

-Nós dormimos... aí?-ela indicou a cama de casal com o queixo.

Ele entrou em pânico internamente , mas não demonstrou. De modo geral, ela estava se comportando muito bem, levando em conta a estranheza da situação.

-Olivia, nós vivemos juntos. Você entende, não ?

-Claro, eu só não lembro. Não sou nenhuma puritana. Quando começou isso?

-Isso o quê?

Ela parecia hesitante. Caminhou para a outra extremidade do quarto, parou perto da janela. De repente foi direto ao ponto.

-Nós dois fazendo sexo.

Ele ficou meio surpreso com a objetividade de Olivia. Mas respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Há algum tempo, não muito. Chegamos a um consenso que era o que nós dois queríamos.

Olivia prosseguiu, parecia curiosa:

-E eu já estou morando com você?

-Bem, nós chegamos a um acordo que não iríamos mais perder tempo. Acha ruim?

-Não, acho certo. É mais corajoso.

Ele se aproximou dela e acariciou seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos.

-Isso é bom, Peter.

-Vá tomar seu banho. Quando o jantar estiver pronto, eu aviso.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>O jantar foi até bem agradável. Até Astrid ficou para comer o espaguete. A presença de espírito de Walter foi benéfica para administrar a situação. Falava sem parar, dos mais variados temas. Porém, Peter estava intranquilo e qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse bem notaria de imediato.<p>

Olivia assistiu um pouco de televisão, depois pediu licença e subiu para descansar. Peter foi em seu encalço. Quando os dois sumiram do alcance da vista, Walter filosofou:

-Agora é que são elas.

Astrid concordou.

* * *

><p>Quando ele acabou de escovar os dentes, Olivia já estava deitada. Ela escolhera o lado certo da cama. Peter tomou seu lugar e puxou-a para perto de si. Eles tinham o hábito de dormir abraçados. Ela não opôs resistência, e ficou segurando a mão dele, que estava pousada em seu estômago.<p>

-Eu me lembro ...

Ele teve um ligeiro sobressalto., mas não deixou que ela notasse.

-De quê?

-Lembro-me de amar você.

Ele deu um beijo atrás de sua orelha. Ela suspirou.

-Boa noite, Peter.

-Boa noite, Liv.

Para espanto dele, que mal pregou o olho, ela caiu num sono profundo. Peter inventariou mentalmente os acontecimentos do dia. Sabia que pela enésima vez estava metido até o pescoço em uma situação difícil. Mas a serenidade de Olivia adormecida terminou deixando-o mais relaxado e ele foi vencido pela exaustão.


	2. Rachaduras na confiança

II.

O trajeto foi feito em silêncio. Olivia no banco de trás com o menino, Lincoln concentrado no tráfego. No apartamento, quase não se falaram, apenas o essencial. A tensão explodiu na hora de dormir, pois ele pegou alguma roupa de cama e trouxe para a sala. Ela não dizia nada, só observava passivamente e isso –ele bem sabia- não era parte de sua natureza.

Lincoln Lee estava forrando o sofá da sala com um lençol. Não conseguia olhá-la direito. Sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido e a falta de confiança da parte dela magoava mais do que a verdade, por mais dura que fosse. O objetivo era dormir por ali mesmo. Notou que Olivia não insistira em momento algum para que ele voltasse para a cama de casal do quarto. Não que ele estivesse pensando em sexo, mas era mais cômodo para atender o bebê durante a noite. Subitamente, fez a pergunta que estava atravessada em sua garganta havia horas:

-O que ela viu, Olivia? Não minta.

Lincoln Lee estava chateado. Mas falava em voz baixa para não acordar o bebê. Era um tipo raro de homem que tinha consideração pelas pessoas.

-Não sei do que está falando, Linc.-a voz dela era tão suave, que ele imediatamente descobriu que ela não estava dizendo a verdade.

Definitivamente, estava perdendo a paciência. A voz continuava baixa, mas era possível sentir uma ponta de decepção na maneira que ele se expressava.

-Acha que eu sou algum idiota? Ela entrou bem no laboratório, quando saiu do escritório estava daquele jeito. Pensa que eu não vi a cara de vocês dois? O Bishop é transparente. Que tipo de sacanagem vocês aprontaram? Fale logo...

Ela se obstinava em ficar calada. Ela temia contara verdade e deixá-lo ainda mais aborrecido. Vivia uma confusão de sentimentos, desde que viera para esse universo. Gostava muito de Lincoln. Não queria perdê-lo. Ele era perfeito com ela e com o menino, mas assim que reencontrara Peter vivendo com a outra Olivia, sentira uma contrariedade. Era como uma pedrinha em seu sapato. Sentia ciúmes porque também amava Peter, e além de tudo ele era o pai de seu filho. Não era possível ser indiferente a ele assim, de uma hora para outra. Estaria sendo falsa se afirmasse uma indiferença que não sentia.

Voltou para o quarto. O menino dormia. A Olivia deste universo era estranha. Será que estava fingindo, para captar as atenções? Segundo ouvira dizer, sofrera provações terríveis. Ela era fechada, tinha poucos amigos, não se dava facilmente. Descobrira tudo isso na época em que se infiltrara em seu lugar. E ainda assim Peter era apaixonado por ela. Sim, não era possível se enganar. Ele era nômade e se deixara ficar onde ela estava, para ficar com ela, é claro. Quando ele descobrira a verdade de sua origem e abandonara esse universo, ela o trouxera de volta, apenas pela palavra, pois na ocasião eles não eram amantes. Hoje, no laboratório, ele saíra feito um doido atrás dela, com medo de perdê-la.

Lincoln Lee sentia pena de Olivia Dunham. Não da sua Olivia, mas da Olivia de Peter. Sentia que Peter não estava sendo verdadeiro com ela. Era uma moça estranha. Falava o essencial, quase não ria, parecia sempre preocupada. O rosto só acendia quando ela olhava para Peter Bishop. Ou para o bebê. Ele notara que ela gostava da criança; não se aproximava mais por uma questão de cerimônia. Aquilo devia doer muito por dentro, mas ela nunca deixava transparecer. Cedera seu apartamento para eles ficarem; negociara um acordo com o FBI para que Olivia pudesse ficar em liberdade e criar o filho. Sempre reservada, mas sempre gentil. Não demonstrava ressentimento ou ciúme. Lincoln sentia um pouco de vergonha. Olivia, a suaOlivia era fascinante, cheia de vida. Agia por impulso, só depois refletia e muitas vezes o mal já estava feito. Ouviu seus passos, ela entrara na sala.

-Linc?

-O que houve, Olivia?

Ele ouvia sua respiração.

-Venha deitar na cama, por favor.

Lincoln não se moveu. Ela se aproximou, sentou no canto do sofá, perto de seus pés. Tocou-os devagarinho. Olivia tinha mãos deliciosas.

-Por favor...- ela chegou mais perto.

Ele sentiu os cabelos roçarem seu rosto, ele a atraiu para si. Ficaram abraçados, ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

-Vamos... antes que o bebê chore.

Olivia ficou de pé, estendeu-lhe a mão. Ele aceitou, sem relutar.


	3. Pesadelo

III.

**_Havia uma planície deserta a perder de vista. A única coisa existente, plantada no meio dela era a torre. Uma construção alta e estreita. O difícil era saber quanto tempo levaria para alcançá-la. Não duvidava que era importante, talvez a resposta pudesse estar ali, mas talvez fosse mais uma armadilha ou cortina de fumaça que sua mente estava erigindo para se esconder suas lembranças. _**

**_Ela se colocou exatamente diante da torre distante. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para chegar. O tempo era sua preocupação. A linha reta era o melhor caminho. Apenas deu alguns passos e sentiu que estava muito perto. Não tinha certeza se era ela que andara ou se a torre, numa espécie de vida própria, encurtara a distância entre as duas._**

**_Mas ela estava ali, muito estreita e quadrada. Feita de tijolos marrons escalavrados. Ela tinha uma textura estranha, parecida com ossos velhos ressecados. Se dentro dela havia uma escada, mal caberia uma pessoa. Chegou à entrada. Não havia porta. Só um retângulo negro, sinistro pelo seu segredo. Tremeu de instintiva repulsa, mas entrou. Pela verdade, por mais nada. Mergulhou inicialmente na treva absoluta, mas em seguida viu uma luz de velas. A mesa estava no centro de um salão imenso que contrariava a lógica do exterior da torre. O candelabro possuía quatro velas brancas, novas. Ela segurou-o pela base e avançou. Só havia uma parede circular e ao longo dela, quatro portas vermelhas. Empurrou a primeira, ela cedeu, mas nada pôde ser visto. Continuou até abrir cada uma delas. Em todas só a escuridão._**

**_Repentinamente foi atraída por um ruído, como um tecido arrastando pelo chão. Retornou até ficar perto da mesa. Então ele viu, da primeira porta, sair uma mulher com um vestido comprido. Era muito velha. Ela ignorou Olivia e sentou-se à mesa. Em seguida, Peter saiu da segunda porta e se instalou bem de frente para a velha senhora que, de suas vestes, tirou um baralho de tarô. Fez sinal para que ele escolhesse apenas quatro cartas, Peter obedeceu._**

**_A senhora virou as cartas, enfileirando-as uma a uma: o Mago, a Força, os Enamorados e finalmente, o Enforcado. Olivia olhava o jogo, intrigada. Subitamente, das portas começou a sair um barulho . A velha ergueu o indicador direito para o alto, o esquerdo ela colocou sobre os lábios encarquilhados, pedindo silêncio. A torre começou a desabar. Olivia tocou o ombro de Peter, para chamar sua atenção, mas ele estava olhando fixo para o jogo. Ela não tinha coragem de sair sem ele, os dois ficariam soterrados..._**

Olivia acordou suando, ofegante como se tivesse feito um grande esforço. Não conseguia entender o sonho. Tentava se lembrar do rosto da velha. Pegou um bloco e anotou as cartas do tarô. Peter dormia pesadamente a seu lado. Ela olhou-o atentamente e ele pareceu tão diverso daquele do sonho, que provocou uma sensação de estranheza em seu peito.

* * *

><p>-Cartas de tarô?<p>

A expressão de Peter era a de quem não estava levando a mínima fé naquilo que ela dizia.

-Sim, Peter. E o jogo em questão, não era meu, mas seu.

Astrid perguntou:

-Lembra quais eram as cartas?

- O Mago, a Força, os Enamorados e o Enforcado.

-Bem, eu apostaria que o Mago está relacionado a Walter. Mas, eu não entendo de tarô, quer dizer, conheço os arcanos maiores, mas não sei interpretar o jogo. Vou tentar pesquisar

sobre a simbologia das cartas.

Peter estava impaciente. Apressou Olivia, pois tinham consulta com um médico recomendado por Broyles, que estava bastante preocupado Walter fez uma pergunta importante.

-O médico está a par da situação? Conhece os fenômenos com que estamos lidando? Em caso negativo, vai achar que não só Olivia e todos nós, sofremos algum tipo de transtorno mental.

Os outros três ficaram surpresos, ninguém havia ainda pensado nisso.

* * *

><p>-Por favor, entrem. Sou o doutor Robert Garnett. Como vai, Olivia?<p>

O médico era um homem idoso, magro e grisalho. Tinha uma voz macia que instintivamente deixava as pessoas à vontade, inspirando confiança e confissões. Peter logo notou que havia um outro médico dentro do consultório. O doutor Garnett se apressou em explicar:

-Esta é Olivia Dunham e o namorado dela, Peter Bishop. Olivia trabalha para o FBI e está sofrendo de amnésia psicogênica. Após os exames, descartamos problemas de ordem física. Este é meu colega, o doutor Frank Stanton, ele é especialista em amnésia retrógrada e gostaria que ele acompanhasse o caso.

Peter examinou o outro médico. O homem era alto, moreno, de porte atlético. Sua beleza era essencialmente máscula, bem do tipo que faz sucesso entre as mulheres. Devia andar pelo meio da casa dos trinta. Inclinou levemente a cabeça, à guisa de cumprimento. Mas olhou com atenção para Olivia, o que instintivamente desagradou Peter.

-Talvez seja melhor eu deixá-los a sós...

-Não, Peter, por favor, fique comigo.- Olivia suplicou enquanto segurava sua mão.

* * *

><p>Stanton observava o casal. Se ela fosse sua paciente, gostaria de falar com ambos, separadamente. E tentaria espremer o sujeito. Seu faro de psicanalista dizia que dali poderiam sair muitas coisas esclarecedoras. O doutor Frank Stanton antipatizara de imediato com Peter Bishop. Isso o desagradava, pois era um sentimento irracional, desprovido de qualquer motivo concreto. Seus instintos diziam que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, só não saberia dizer se havia alguma conexão com a doença da namorada. Quanto à moça, bem, era uma beleza. Loura, esguia, pele de porcelana e grandes olhos verdes assustados. E tinha classe, coisa que ele muito apreciava em uma mulher.<p> 


	4. Discussão

IV.

Eles saíram do consultório. A sessão não funcionara bem, como Walter previra anteriormente. Para que o tratamento pudesse surtir o efeito desejado, o médico precisaria ser inteirado de uma série de informações confidenciais. Olivia tinha uma grande lacuna. Peter procurava atualizá-la da melhor maneira possível, ela também estava relendo todo o material arquivado sobre o outro universo. As partes técnicas não a assustavam tanto, mas as implicações pessoais pareciam deixá-la bastante confusa. No carro, voltando para casa, Peter notou sua expressão angustiada.

-O que foi,Olivia? Não está se sentindo bem?

-Não entendo uma coisa, Peter. A moça ruiva é a minha alternativa...

-Sim, exatamente. –ele falava com extrema paciência, mas no fundo tinha medo.

-E você também é do universo alternativo...

-Sim, Liv. Eu fui trazido para cá quando o filho de Walter morreu. Ele queria me curar. Conseguiu, mas não pôde me devolver. A origem do desequilíbrio nos universos e do ódio do meu pai biológico é essa.

Olivia moveu a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse assimilando a informação.

-O Peter do meu universo morreu ainda menino?

-Exatamente.

Ela fez uma pausa. Parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa incômoda.

-Os dois pertencem à mesma realidade... Interessante. Faz sentido agora o jeito como ela olha para você. Ela deve achar que o seu lugar é ao lado dela.

Ele sentiu uma ponta de desconforto na voz de Olivia. Lembrou das palavras que ela usara com ele no universo alternativo. Tudo parecia estar ruindo e ele desconhecia o motivo, bem como o que poderia ser feito para tentar salvar a situação. Ficou tenso e replicou, de forma um tanto brusca.

-Não sei o que você vê, Olivia. Mas eu e ela não temos nada um com o outro.

Ela devolveu a franqueza:

-Então, como você pode ser pai do filho dela? Não faz sentido, Peter. Se você diz que gosta de mim...

A direção da conversa estava escapando do seu controle. Ele se sentiu péssimo. Não queria falar sobre o passado. Era uma má ideia. Quando Olivia estava bem, ela mal tocava no assunto. Havia uma espécie de acordo implícito. Eles não falavam sobre o que ficou no caminho. Toda aquela situação embaraçosa estava como que escondida debaixo da cama. Tratava-se de algo doloroso demais, que eles fingiam estar totalmente superado.

-Ela veio para cá em missão. Tomou o seu lugar e me enganou. Foi assim que ela ficou grávida do Henry. No fundo não é má pessoa. Só cumpria as ordens do Secretário cegamente. Ela não tem um perfil questionador, respeitava a hierarquia. Os erros que ela cometeu são decorrentes desse aspecto de seu caráter.

Ela o ouvia atentamente. A visão que ele apresentava da mãe de seu filho deixava Olivia fascinada.

-E você não percebeu em nenhuma circunstância a diferença entre nós duas?

Finalmente eles haviam chegado à discussão original. Em momentos como esse, ele se perguntava se ela estava mesmo com amnésia, ou se o estava apenas punindo. Peter começou a ficar exasperado. Parou o carro no acostamento. Encarou-a com ansiedade no olhar.

-Já tivemos essa conversa há tempos, Liv...

Ela levantou a cabeça e disse, desafiadora:

-Acredito em você, Peter. Só que eu não me lembro. Quero apenas entender como chegamos aqui. É uma situação desconcertante. Não sei como posso estar mergulhada nela. Não é normal.

-Concordo, mas nada em nossas vidas é exatamente normal, você há de convir.

-Não estou falando dos fatos. Estou pensando nas escolhas que fazemos. Não sei como pude me envolver nessa situação.

Agora ele estava mesmo aborrecido, sua voz saiu irritada.

-O que está querendo dizer, Olivia?

-Talvez seu lugar seja com a sua família.

-Minha família?

-_Ela_ e seu filho.

-Não acredito que esteja falando sério. Eu amo o meu filho, mas eu não o planejei.

Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava arrasada, sua fisionomia era a mesma do dia do rompimento, no jardim de Barrett.

-Eu sinto muito. Não quero prejudicar ninguém. Ele é muito pequeno. Crescer sem pai, eu acho injusto. Sinto como se eu tivesse me intrometido na relação de vocês.

-Olivia, nós só ficamos juntos porque eu achava que ela era você. Foi ela quem se intrometeu em nossa história. Já disse: amo o menino, vou tentar protegê-lo e estar presente em sua vida, mas não tenho nada mais com ela.

-É que eu me sinto pouco à vontade. Não quero prejudicar quem quer que seja.

-Não sei se você reparou que ela vive com o Lee. Tenho certeza que não é exatamente amor fraternal. E ele é ótimo com o Henry, a gente vê que ele se sente pai. O menino também é louco por ele. Às vezes dá até um pouco de ciúme...

Olivia não conseguiu refrear: as lágrimas finalmente brotaram. Não se preocupou em escondê-las. Peter percebeu que aquilo que dissera a magoara, tentou tocar em seu rosto, mas ela irrefletidamente se esquivou.

-Não gosta mais que eu a toque, Olivia?

-Desculpe-me, é que dói... você não imagina o quanto dói.

Ela pegou sua mão e beijou a palma com ternura. Peter fechou os olhos: fazia toda a diferença do mundo quando ela o tocava. Ela era especial, mas ele não sabia como transmitir-lhe esse sentimento. Mostrar que ela era única, insubstituível, que quando ele estava ao lado dela, as coisas se tornavam melhores. As realidades mais duras ficavam toleráveis, as coisas pequenas do cotidiano ganhavam uma outra significação. Assim era estar com Olivia. Mas Peter nunca foi muito bom com as palavras. Então atraiu-a para perto de si. Não encontrou mais medo ou resistência. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, abraçados, sem dizer nada. Depois ele deu a partida, e eles seguiram em silêncio.


	5. Sem rumo

V.

Lincoln Lee acabara de vestir a jaqueta jeans. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e avisou:

-Bem, eu estou pronto. Quando quiser, podemos ir.

Peter ficou mexendo no computador. Não levantou a cabeça. A Olivia alternativa estava com o pequeno Henry no colo. Olhou para Lincoln meio sem jeito, mas acabou falando. O tom de voz soava bastante natural.

-Linc, eu havia pedido ao Peter para nos levar ao pediatra. Não sabia que você queria ir...

A resposta foi rascante.

-Eu não quero especiamente ir, Olivia. Mas como sempre acompanhei vocês, achei que precisariam que eu dirigisse. Mas é melhor mesmo que o Bishop vá, afinal _ele_ é o pai do Henry.

Walter sentiu muita pena do rapaz. Interiormente se identificava com ele. Lincoln Lee era um homem decente. Ele apoiava sem impor sua presença. O bebê o adorava, ficava todo feliz quando estava com ele. Walter achava estranho o rumo que a situação estava tomando. Duvidava muito que Olivia suportasse esse estreito e mal delimitado convívio com sua alternartiva. Parecia esgotada fisicamente. Queixava-se de uma espécie de torpor, acompanhado de sonolência.

Ele entrou no escritório de Olivia. Tirou o casaco e sentou no sofá antigo. Ela não estava lá. Ainda bem, coitada. Como se sentiria vendo o programa familiar? A situação caminhava para um beco sem saída.

No laboratório, a Olivia alternativa aparentava nada ter percebido da atmosfera pesada. Jovialmente, ela pegou a bolsa com as coisas do bebê e colocou-a sobre o ombro.

-Vamos então, Peter?

Ele vestiu o casaco, pegou o celular e as chaves do carro. Antes de sair, pediu a Astrid:

-Se Olivia aparecer, diga que eu volto logo.

Astrid ficou muda, no fundo achava tudo muito constrangedor.

* * *

><p>Olivia chegou meia hora depois. Foi informada por uma Astrid muito cautelosa, que Peter tinha ido ao pediatra com sua alternativa e o filho deles. Nada disse. Entrou no escritório com uma estranha sensação de desânimo. Foi direto para a janela. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer. Não sabia ao certo qual o seu papel nessa história. Conforme se familiarizava com a situação, cada vez mais sentia uma espécie de vergonha, timidez ou sabe-se lá o quê. A voz de Lincoln Lee anunciou sua presença. Ela chegara tão perturbada, que nem dera por ele.<p>

-Pode acreditar, sei exatamente como você se sente.

Ela ouviu, mas continuou calada, com os ombros caídos. A cabeça estava encostada na vidraça. Para piorar, lá fora começara a chover fininho. Um dia nublado, daqueles que costumam deixar as pessoas melancólicas e introspectivas.

-Eu vou voltar...

Aí ela teve que olhar em sua direção. Ele era um ótimo rapaz, ela sabia disso, apesar de não guardar as memórias do período em trabalharam juntos do outro lado. Com certeza estava sofrendo tanto ou mais do que ela própria. Havia perdido mais, pois era especialmente apegado à criança. Ela já o vira diversas vezes com o bebê. O menino adorava ficar deitado de bruços em cima de sua barriga. Dormia tranquilamente. Henry era um bebê muito feliz, principalmente quando estava perto de Lincoln.

-Já falou com ela?- a voz dela era fraca, parecia doente.

Lincoln negou com a cabeça. Naquele momento, ele aparentava ser ainda mais jovem do que realmente era. A expressão séria, o olhar entristecido, contrastavam com sua figura jovial. Certamente não merecia estar passando por tudo aquilo. Ela gostaria de ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo receava interferir. A última coisa que desejava era entrar em atrito com a outra. Finalmente resolveu falar:

-Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso, Lincoln. É como pedir para ser morto. Sabe o que aconteceu com o Coronel Broyles?

Os olhos dele brilharam vivamente, mas respondeu simplesmente:

-Ninguém sabe ao certo que fim ele levou.

Olivia balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Era o tipo de pessoa que preferia a verdade a qualquer coisa, por mais dura que fosse. Em sua cabeça, Lincoln Lee merecia a consideração da extrema franqueza.

-Seu corpo foi utilizado para que ela pudesse retornar. Peter, Walter e o nosso Broyles viram o seu cadáver mutilado. Posso disponibilizar as fotos tiradas pelo legista e o relatório, caso queira ver.

-Acredito em você.

E acreditava mesmo. Apesar de fechada, esta Olivia era transparente: amava Peter, lutava para que os universos sobrevivessem, era leal às pessoas que amava. Ele a julgava tão mais simples de entender do que a Olivia que ele amava. O lado arisco, a incerteza de seus próprios sentimentos, a coragem de se jogar de cabeça, impulsivamente na maior parte das vezes, nas coisas mais simples. Eram muito diferentes, não entendia como não havia descoberto a verdade quando ela andara em seu mundo. A diferença entre a água e o vinho.

-O Coronel Broyles morreu para me ajudar. Eles iam tirar algumas partes do meu corpo para estudo... Ele impediu a minha morte. Morreu para me salvar e sabia que eu não era a Olivia de vocês.

-Ele devia achar que você valia a pena. De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito. Era um homem muito bom.

-Por isso, peço a você que não aja com precipitação. Vou falar com Broyles, tenho certeza que ele vai ajudar.

Lincoln Lee assentiu.

-Se você conseguir alguma coisa para mim, longe daqui, estou dentro. Vou sentir muito pelo Henry, mas acho que a Olivia precisa passar um tempo sozinha para descobrir o que quer da vida.

Olivia já não estava mais escutando. Voltara a apoiar a cabeça na vidraça e olhava a chuva triste pela janela. A cabeça começara a latejar.

* * *

><p>Cerca de meia hora depois, ela saiu do laboratório apressada. Pegou o carro e saiu sem saber ao certo que destino iria tomar. Sentia uma pontada dolorosa entre os olhos. Ia ter uma enxaqueca, novamente. Agora elas eram constantes. Desejava dormir um sono reto, initerrupto. Um sono realmente reparador. Porém os sonhos vinham, cada vez piores. Ultimamente tinha medo de dormir. Tudo o que almejava era não lembrar do que sonhara. Não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre eles com ninguém, sobretudo com Peter. Ele costumava estar em todos eles, era o centro dos mais aflitivos. Pensou em procurar o doutor Garnett para conversar. E para falar da enxaqueca que não a largava. Não poderia se abrir completamente com o médico, mas sempre era alguém com quem poderia dividir o mal estar que sentia naquele momento.<p>

Parou o carro. Sentiu um pouco de frio ao caminhar pelo estacionamento. A garoa continuava e continuava. O céu estava vertendo uma chuva de alfinetes gelados sobre ela. Entrou no prédio. Perguntou pelo médico na recepção. Pediram seu nome. Enquanto aguardava olhava as paredes claras e as portas de vidro. Um ambiente claro, limpo, impessoal. E o cheiro inconfundível de hospital. A recepcionista informou que ela estava autorizada a subir. Andou em direção ao elevador com as pernas pesadas. A sensação era a de caminhar sobre a areia. No elevador o desconforto só fez aumentar. Aquela caixa de metal, hermeticamente fechada evocava um de seus pesadelos recorrentes. Ficou aliviada quando saiu.


	6. Sem rumo II

VI.

Uma enfermeira bastante jovem a aguardava. Com solicitude, ela foi logo explicando:

-O doutor Garnett não está, mas o doutor Stanton disse que está a par do seu caso e pode recebê-la.

Olivia vacilou. Sua hesitação era visível. Lembrava do doutor Frank Stanton, da forma minuciosa com que ele a ouvira e observara. Não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de médico que deixaria passar em branco as suas evasivas motivadas pelo caráter confidencial de seu trabalho. Quando seu corpo começou a ensaiar uma retirada prudente, que seria acompanhada de uma desculpa, a porta se abriu e, de repente, o médico estava perto dela, convidando-a gentilmente a entrar. Ao contrário da outra vez, tinha um sorriso franco, uma expressão afável. Seus escrúpulos desapareceram. Entrou no consultório.

-Vamos conversar...informalmente. Está bem?

Olivia não entendeu exatamente. Ele notou sua incerteza. Sorriu. Tinha um belo sorriso, inspirava segurança.

-Sei que trabalha para o FBI. O doutor Garnett comentou que você não chegou a iniciar o tratamento. Calculei que você talvez estivesse se sentindo tolhida por alguma razão talvez relacionada ao seu trabalho.

-Sim, é verdade. Eu faço parte de uma divisão especial dentro do FBI. Minha área de atuação é bastante singular.

-Seu companheiro trabalha com você?

Ela olhou-o, surpresa com o caráter pessoal da pergunta.

-Sim, trabalha. Mas ele não é membro do FBI. Peter é um consultor civil. É cientista. Não estamos contrariando nenhum regulamento.

Frank Stanton franziu o sobrecenho.

-Não estou preocupado com o regulamento, Senhorita Dunham; estou preocupado com você.

-Desculpe-me.

-Tudo bem. Vamos continuar. Você precisa se sentir à vontade. Conte o que quiser e puder. Como eu não sou realmente o seu médico, creio que podemos ser menos formais. Ela sorriu, mas em sua fisionomia havia um quê de sofrimento. O doutor Stanton percebeu.

-Está com dor?

-Sim. Tenho tido repetidas enxaquecas. E sinto um pouco de frio também.

Ele se levantou, abriu um armário e tirou um termômetro. Mediu sua temperatura.

-Está com febre. Uma febre baixa, é verdade. Mas mesmo assim é bom ter cuidado.

Frank pediu à enfermeira que trouxesse uma xícara de chá para Olivia. De alguma maneira ela se sentiu reconfortada. Há muito, muito tempo ela não se sentia tão segura. Tomou o chá aos pouquinhos. Ele a esperava, pacientemente. Quando ela terminou, ele disse:

-Gostaria que você contasse um dos seus sonhos. Pode ser o que se repete com mais frequência, ou aquele que mais lhe dá medo. Você escolhe...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Eu estou dentro de um quarto branco, quer dizer, uma das paredes, o teto e o piso são brancos. Há apenas uma cama estreita apoiada à parede, dos outros três lados apenas o vidro. Estou trancada. Lá fora só a escuridão. Eu grito muito. Peço que me tirem dali. Sei que alguém me observa, mas não posso dizer precisamente quem. De repente, acendem as luzes e então eu vejo o movimento do lado de fora da minha gaiola. Eles passam sem me ver. Todos eles passam, mas ignoram que eu estou presa. Ou talvez não se importem, eu sei lá."<em>**

-_Eles_ quem, Olivia?

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome.

"**_Todos que me são próximos. Minha irmã, minha sobrinha, Walter, o chefe Broyles, Astrid, Peter, ela e até mesmo o bebê. Eu vejo todos eles do lado de fora da caixa de vidro."_**

-Quem é _ela_?

Olivia teve um sobressalto. Não sabia o que dizer. Por fim ocorreu-lhe o óbvio.

-Minha irmã outra irmã. Somos gêmeas.

-Entendo. Prossiga, por favor...

Ela murchara, aparentava desalento. Perdera o ânimo para continuar. Frank percebeu, não sabia o motivo, mas sentia uma inexplicável empatia com ela, o que não lhe era habitual.

-Quer parar?

-Sim, estou um pouco cansada.

-Vamos então.

Ela se mostrou surpresa.

-Como assim?

-Não vou permitir que dirija com dor e febre.

-Muito obrigada, é uma grande gentileza. Mas como vai voltar?

-Na volta eu pego um táxi. Não se preocupe comigo.

* * *

><p>Ele conduzia com suavidade. Suas mãos não pareciam fazer esforço sobre o volante. Durante o percurso eles falaram sobre coisas banais. Por alguns instantes, Olivia se esqueceu do quanto se sentia cansada e confusa. Chegaram à Universidade. Ele fazia absoluta questão de deixá-la em segurança. Quando entraram no laboratório, Peter foi o primeiro a vê-los. Estava com o bebê nos braços. Walter e Astrid estavam absortos, examinando dados no computador. Nem Lincoln, nem a outra estavam à vista. Peter entregou Henry a Astrid e veio na direção deles.<p>

-O que houve Olivia? Estou há quase uma hora tentando localizar você.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Frank Stanton adiantou-se:

-Posso falar com o senhor? A senhorita Dunham não está passando bem.

Peter concordou. Levou-o para um canto afastado do laboratório.

-Lindo bebê.

-É o meu filho, Henry.

Frank Stanton não pareceu surpreso. Deu um sorriso enviesado e comentou sem preocupação:

-A mãe não é a senhorita Dunham, creio eu...

Peter baixou os olhos. Depois se recompôs e encarou Stanton com uma ponta de agressividade.

-Não, não é. Eu tive um relacionamento com a mãe dele enquanto eu e Olivia estivemos separados.

Stanton não disse nada. Não era problema seu. Mas quanto mais observava Peter Bishop, menos gostava do que via e mais desconfiado ficava.

-Ela está com febre, enxaqueca e dá para notar que está enfraquecida. Deixei um receita com ela. Procure poupá-la de contrariedades. Está dormindo pouco e mal. Provavelmente não está se alimentando adequadamente. Seria ainda pior se ela agregasse algum mal físico à amnésia.

-Vou tentar ver se consigo que ela tire uns dias de folga. Ela não gosta de interromper o trabalho.

-Ela tem o meu número. O doutor Garnett está viajando, mas volta logo. Hoje só conversamos.

-Agradeço a sua gentileza.

Peter viu Frank Stanton dar as costas e sair. Quando voltou os olhos para Olivia, reparou que ela estava perto da janela, olhando o céu com uma expressão distraída. Sentiu um aperto no coração.


	7. Conversa com Astrid

VII.

Naquela manhã ela não teve forças para ir trabalhar. A cabeça doía, o corpo pedia para ficar na cama. Walter veio examiná-la: apresentava a já conhecida febre baixa. Recomendou repouso. Trocou também um olhar rápido com Peter. Os dois ficaram confabulando no corredor. Ela permaneceu encolhida, debaixo das cobertas. O frio e o sono disputavam a primazia sobre ela. Dormiu pesadamente, sem sonhos, sem aflições. Acordou com Astrid a seu lado. Ficou bastante surpresa. Favoravelmente surpresa. Sentou-se na cama.

-Onde está Peter?

-No laboratório, com Walter. Eu me ofereci para ficar aqui, com você.

-Obrigada, Astrid. Você é uma boa amiga.

Ela ficou calada, apenas com um sorriso nos lábios. Deixou Astrid iniciar a conversa, sabia que ela não estava ali por mero acaso.

-Seu sonho, Olivia. Aquele do tarô. Não sai da minha cabeça.

Sorriu e retrucou com um bom humor que beirava o sarcasmo:

-Nem da minha, pode acreditar. Foi algo muito estranho.Não sei de onde veio tudo aquilo.

-Acho que o jogo era de Peter, mas a chave de tudo é você.

-Eu? Ou ela? Às vezes sonho e não sei se sou eu ou ela quem está ali. É extremamente desconfortável.

-Acredito. Mas tenho certeza que no jogo que apareceu em seu sonho, a carta da Força está relacionada a você. Ela evoca coragem, energia, capacidade de realização. E entre nós, é você quem possui tais qualidades. Você faz as coisas acontecerem, porque tem a capacidade de resistência, de percepção e dons inigualáveis. A outra Olivia não é assim.

-E as outras cartas?

-Como já disse anteriormente, acho que o mago evoca Walter. O Mago tem o poder sobre os quatro elementos, está ligado ao número oito –símbolo do infinito- e, segundo a tradição evoca Hermes Trismegisto. Trata-se de um arcano intimamente relacionado ao caminho esotérico,o que pode encontrar uma correspondência com o tipo de abordagem científica utilizada por Walter, pouco convencional, mas brilhante.

Olivia achava aquela conversa um esquisita. Era estranho que alguém como Astrid se interessasse por tarô. Mais estranho ainda, era que ela que não se interessava e pouco conhecia, tivesse sonhado com tudo aquilo. Astrid prosseguiu:

-A carta dos Enamorados, ou dos Amantes, como alguns preferem, também apareceu no jogo. Ela parece revelar a sua opinião sobre os sentimentos de Peter neste exato momento.

Olivia enrijeceu os ombros. Temia o resto da explicação, não sabia ao certo o porquê. Mas a verdade era necessária, por mais desconcertante que fosse.

-Continue, por favor. –ela pediu com uma voz abafada.

-Trata-se de um arcano que evoca a dúvida, a hesitação diante de uma decisão. Tem muita relação com o que vocês estão vivendo. Não quero dizer que Peter está dividido, quero dizer que você o percebe assim. É o jogo dele em seu sonho, nunca se esqueça disso, Olivia. É a sua percepção dos fatos.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. A divisão, a hesitação, a necessidade de escolher realmente eram, em sua mente, indissociáveis da figura de Peter. Duas versões da mesma mulher, dois universos, dois pais, tudo no caminho de Peter convergia para uma bifurcação. Ela temia o resultado dessas escolhas.

-A última carta, com o Enforcado. Um arcano muito complexo, não sei se consego dar conta dele. O tarô interpreta os arcanos e estabelece uma relação entre eles. Não possuo tal conhecimento. Mas acredito que ele esteja relacionado aos segredos desvendados, à necessidade de mudança e, consequentemente, de algum sacrifício.

-Não quero que Peter sofra nada. – o tom de sua voz mostrava pânico.

-Eu sei Olivia, estamos falando apenas de um sonho.

-Ninguém entende, Astrid. Eu o amo muito, há bastante tempo. Não consigo entender como chegamos a esse ponto. Estou ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não estou. Não sei o que ele pensa, se gosta mesmo de mim, ou se fica ao meu lado por uma espécie de obrigação. Eles têm um filho, Astrid. Não é algo fácil de se conviver. Dói muito olhar para os três juntos. Cada dia sofro a tentação de largar tudo, ir embora para outro lugar onde ninguém me conheça. Mas não sei por que razão, mas acabo ficando. Desprezo a mim mesma pela fraqueza de não confrontá-lo; de não dizer a ela tudo o que gostaria. Vivo engasgada. Algo está atravessado em minha garganta, oprimindo meu peito, perturbando o meu sono. Eu não sei o que é. Não sei se teria a coragem para encarar tudo de frente. A minha coragem parece esgotada.

-Calma, Olivia. Tudo vai ser solucionado.

Olivia respirou fundo. Levantou-se da cama. Parecia mais aliviada.

-Vou tomar um banho e me vestir. Preciso ir a um lugar.

-Quer que eu a acompanhe?

-Não, obrigada. É algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha. Mas nossa conversa foi de grande ajuda. Nunca vou me esquecer da grande amiga que você é, Astrid.

* * *

><p>Vestiu um jeans, camiseta branca e uma jaqueta . Tomou um copo de leite. Não tinha apetite, mas seu estômago não podia ficar vazio. Procurou o número no celular.<p>

-Frank?

-Sim. É você Olivia?- a voz dele era amável, mostrava uma certa expectativa.

-Preciso muito falar com você...

-Sem problemas. Podemos almoçar juntos. Você pode me pegar no hospital?

-Chego aí em meia hora, no máximo.

Frank Stanton não estava surpreso. Seu instinto lhe dizia que Olivia Dunham não daria continuidade ao tratamento com o doutor Garnett, mas que ele não a perderia de vista. Naquele caso de amnésia, havia algo de muito sério oculto; as pessoas que a rodeavam e talvez ela própria, temiam desenterrar alguma coisa dolorosa. Mas o médico sentia que fosse o que fosse, estava cada vez mais próximo da superfície. Cedo ou tarde, a verdade gritaria, e ele pressentia que os ouvidos de Peter Bishop seriam os mais afetados.


	8. Hipnose

VIII.

Nós havíamos acabado o almoço. Eu fizera o pedido diretamente. Para a minha surpresa, ele concordara. Acho que no fundo, sua mente estava seduzida pela possibilidade de descobrir a verdade. Era uma proposta pouco convencional: ele o faria como amigo, não como médico. Percebi que ele queria mesmo me ajudar.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isto?

-Sim, e gostaria que você gravasse a sessão.

-Como quiser.

* * *

><p>-Feche os olhos. E fique bem relaxada. Procure esvaziar a mente. Eu vou contar até cinco...<p>

Ela obedeceu. Relaxou os ombros, os músculos da face. Limpou a mente dos pensamentos aflitivos, de sua habitual ansiedade. A voz de Frank começou a ecoar cada vez mais distante.

-...cinco. Está me ouvindo, Olivia?

-Sim. – a voz era calma, neutra.

Ele ligou a filmadora, como ela thavia pedido.

-Vamos voltar ao dia oito de setembro. Onde você estava?

-No laboratório...

-Em que lugar, precisamente?

-Perto do microscópio. Comparava amostras de âmbar. Walter e Astrid estavam trabalhando nisso.

-Havia algo de diferente?

-Sim... há dias...ela não o perdia de vista.

-_Ela_ quem?

Olivia soltou um suspiro.

-_A outra de mim..._

Frank não tinha certeza se havia entendido bem. Provavelmente ela estava se referindo à sua irmã gêmea. De qualquer forma era uma expressão muito estranha.

-E _ele_, de quem se tratava?

-Peter... – a voz mudou, parecia angustiada.

-O que sente por Peter?

Ele fizera uma pergunta irrefletida. Arrependeu-se, mas já era tarde.

-Eu o amo.

-Você sabe a razão pela qual ela o estava observando?

-Sim, ela o quer. Quer tirá-lo de mim.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu ouvi. Ele foi ao escritório pegar alguma coisa; ela foi atrás, pensou que ninguém notaria. Eu percebi e fui também.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Aconteceu alguma coisa ?"<em>**

**_"Não, eu só precisava falar com você... a sós. Não penso em outra coisa, há dias."_**

**_"É algo relacionado ao Henry? Algum problema?"_**

**_"De certo modo, é."_**

**_"Fale logo, estou ficando preocupado."_**

**_Houve uma pausa. Achei que ela desistiria. Mas estava errada, ela nunca desiste. Gosta de competir, é parte de sua natureza._**

**_"Eu não sei bem como começar, Peter. Desde que atravessei, sinto uma sensação incômoda _****_quando vejo vocês dois juntos. Não sei se tenho o direito de dizer isso..."_**

**_"Sabe que não tem . Essa conversa é imprópria. Olivia e Lee estão do outro lado da parede. Não sente vergonha em fazer isso com eles?"_**

**_"Não, não sinto vergonha. Só quero ser feliz. E preciso de você para ser feliz. Isso faz de mim uma má pessoa?"_**

**_"É melhor sair daqui, antes que nos vejam e entendam tudo errado. Não tem medo de perdê-lo? De magoá-lo?"_**

**_" Mas ele não sabe de nada. Não se sofre por algo que não se sabe."_**

**_"Você me dá medo. É tão diferente dela..."_**

**_"Eu te amo, Peter... muito. Nunca senti isso por homem nenhum."_**

**_Ela avançou e ficou bem de frente a ele. Eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas o dele estava _****_assustado._**

**_"Saia daqui, por favor. Não quero ouvir mais nem uma palavra."_**

**_"Eu te amo, de verdade... Não acredito que não goste um pouco de mim. Pelo menos um pouco. Temos um filho. Lembra-se como você era feliz quando estávamos juntos? Você adorava fazer amor comigo. Queria me tocar, o tempo todo. Dizia que nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Não...não minta para você mesmo. Sei que esperava o dia inteiro para poder me amar."_**

**_Ele abaixou a cabeça. Continuava calado. Eu esperava que ele protestasse, mas ele ficava _****_calado. No fundo, era como se eu já soubesse. Ele também gostara dela, por ela mesma, _****_não por sua semelhança comigo. Finalmente ele falou, num fio de voz:_**

**_"Tudo o que você disse é verdade. Eu sentia muita atração física por você, mas eu sinto _****_atração por ela desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, no Iraque. E eu sentia desejo por _****_você, sim, porque há dois anos eu morro de desejo por ela."_**

**_"Mas era comigo que você estava. Foi comigo que você foi feliz, sentiu prazer. Foi a mim que _****_você engravidou. Acho que todos os seus argumentos sentimentais caem, diante da realidade _****_dos fatos..."_**

**_Peter cortou sua fala. Estava exasperado._**

**_"Não vou discutir mais. Estou com a Olivia agora, a minha Olivia."_**

**_Ela assumiu uma postura de desafio. Cruzou os braços e o encarou:_**

**_"Nunca hesitou entre nós duas, Peter?"_**

**_A essa altura eu queria sair dali. Temia a resposta, porque a adivinhava. Não suportaria ouvir aquilo dos lábios dele. Mas não consegui dar um passo._**

**_"Durante muito tempo eu hesitei..."_**

**_"Eu sabia."- havia uma ponta de triunfo em sua voz._**

**_Minha cabeça começou a doer. Parecia que estava sendo perfurada por uma broca. Um dia _****_Simon dissera que ele nutria sentimentos por ela. Em vez de recuar, eu insistira em tê-lo. _****_Agora eu estava me sentindo miserável. Era no fundo culpa minha. Eu o forçara. Se eu não _****_tivesse aparecido em sua casa, naquela noite, com uma garrafa de uísque. Se eu não o _****_levasse pela mão, até o quarto. Eu quisera me entregar a ele. Eu forçara uma situação. _****_Eu era a culpada, porque insistira em ignorar os sinais. Minha cabeça doía tanto que chegava a beirar o intolerável._**

**_"Mas agora eu tenho certeza que é dela que eu gosto."_**

**_"Como assim?"_**

**_"Eu só tive a certeza depois que Bell ocupou seu corpo. Achei que ela estava perdida para _****_sempre. Percebi que sem ela, nada mais faria sentido. Não me importava a guerra, a destruição dos universos, viver. Tudo só faz sentido porque é ela que está ao meu lado._****_Eu estive dentro da mente de Olivia e não me deixei iludir. Nunca mais acontecerá. Eu a conheço, sim agora eu a conheço. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. _****_Não escolhemos, é assim. Eu não sei a razão. Mas..."_**

**_Ele se virou e me viu. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Ela também me viu. Seus olhos tinham _****_um reflexo estranho. Parecia esperar alguma coisa. Não consegui encará-la. Virei de costas _****_para eles. Depois comecei a caminhar. Precisava sair do laboratório. Ele veio atrás de mim._**

**_Quando eu o fitei novamente, tudo se apagara._**


	9. Tempestade

IX.

Ele sentia pena de Olivia, mas de modo geral, a situação toda lhe inspirava nojo. A tal irmã gêmea que seduzira o namorado era particularmente repulsiva. A antipatia que inicialmente sentira por Peter Bishop, fora substituída por um misto de piedade e desprezo. No fundo, ele era um coitado. Não possuía os comandos mais elementares sobre a própria vida. Parecia ser conduzido ao sabor do vento.

Enquanto ela assistia a gravação, Frank a olhava atentamente: as lágrimas corriam abundantes pela face. Agora, provavelmente, ela resgataria a memória e com ela a própria identidade. E ele a ajudaria, mesmo sem saber ainda como. Desde que a encontrara pela primeira vez, no consultório de Garnett, sentira o quanto ela era especial. Gostaria de protegê-la, de afastá-la de todos que podiam feri-la.

* * *

><p>-Preciso fazer isso sozinha.<p>

-Não acho que você esteja forte para sustentar qualquer tipo de discussão, Olivia.

-Eles não estão em casa. Vou pegar algumas das minhas coisas, depois levo o resto.

-Você está fraca... não vou deixar que carregue peso ou se emocione. Vou entrar com você.

Ponto final. Frank Stanton era assim. Uma vez que tomava uma resolução, dificilmente voltaria atrás.

Olivia juntou uma mala, com roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal. Pegou o laptop também. Ele carregou tudo até o carro, sem dizer uma única palavra. Quando acabaram, ele perguntou sem rodeios:

-Não vai avisá-lo?

-Vou deixar um bilhete.

Frank teve um sorriso irônico. Mesmo depois de tudo ela não queria magoá-lo. Peter Bishop era um sujeito sortudo, mas talvez não soubesse o quanto.

* * *

><p>-Como é que disse?- Peter interpelou Phillip Broyles agressivamente.<p>

-Olivia pediu transferência e ela foi concedida. Lincoln Lee vai assumir um cargo semelhante ao seu em Nova Iorque.

Broyles não se deixou intimidar. Contava com esse tipo de reação. Manteve a postura distanciada. Não queria emitir opiniões sobre a complicada situação familiar de Peter Bishop. Em parte, era até solidário, mas a sua prioridade era o bem estar de Olivia.

-Ele é cientista, por acaso?-Peter continuava de cenho franzido. Seu mau humor transbordava, seu corpo estava tenso.

-Na verdade ele é diplomado em Biologia.-atalhou Astrid, timidamente.

Broyles entrou em detalhes, tentando apaziguar a evidente irritação de Peter.

-Ele entende bastante das quarentenas, do uso do âmbar e dos protocolos utilizados. Poderá ser de grande valia para o Bureau.

A outra Olivia, que até então apenas estivera ouvindo, sem manifestar opinião, resolveu interferir.

-Não gostaria que Linc saísse daqui. Ele é essencial para a segurança do Henry.

Disse isso e ficou olhando na direção de Peter com o rabo do olho. Mas contrariamente ao que se poderia esperar, ele não a contradisse, nem depreciou a assiduidade de Lee junto ao filho. Na verdade, Peter parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Broyles respondeu com certa aspereza:

-Acho que você não deveria se aborrecer. A agente Dunham me informou que o plano inicial do Sr. Lee era voltar para o outro lado. Pensava em estruturar alguma ação de resistência.

Ela sibilou:

-Ele ficou louco? Se voltar agora será morto. Vocês não podem permitir uma loucura dessas.

-A ideia foi do próprio Lee. Disse que poderia contar com o apoio do Charlie Francis do universo de vocês. Divulgaria a verdade sobre a morte do meu alternativo, talvez assim conseguisse adeptos para a causa de salvação de ambos os mundos. Mas a nossa Olivia o demoveu da ideia, ela também achou excessivamente arriscado.

-O que acha, Peter?

-Isso é problema de vocês dois. Só quero saber de Olivia. Preciso falar com ela, Broyles. Não vou deixar que ela vá sozinha com o Lee para Nova Iorque. Ela está doente. Se ela for, eu vou junto. Mas antes preciso conversar com ela, saber o que houve. Ela saiu de casa há uma semana. Só deixou um bilhete, dizendo que faria contato depois.

Broyles teve uma expressão embaraçada, parecia ter engolido um caroço. Certamente sabia de mais coisas, mas só estava liberando o essencial. Peter deu o ultimato:

-O que está havendo, Broyles? O que está me escondendo?

-Olivia está recuperando a memória...

Peter ficou branco. Respirou fundo; devagar para ver se assimilava a informação sem entrar em parafuso. Subitamente percebeu que estava apavorado. A discussão que ela presenciara no escritório, os avanços da outra, o reconhecimento de suas próprias hesitações. Ela não o queria mais depois de tudo o que ouvira. Não podia culpá-la, mas precisava explicar tudo a ela. Não iria entregar os pontos, depois de tanto sofrimento. Ela precisava saber que era dela que ele gostava, e que mesmo que ela o deixasse, não queria nada com a outra.

-Onde ela está Broyles? Não diga que não sabe...- o tom agora era quase suplicante.

-Infelizmente, não estou autorizado...

-Não vou aceitar essa resposta. Como pode deixar que ela fique sofrendo?

Astrid mandou um olhar expressivo para o chefe. Ele balançou a cabeça, escreveu uma linha num pedaço de papel e estendeu-o a Peter, que se encaminhou prontamente para a saída.

No meio do caminho, ele se voltou e falou para a outra Olivia:

-Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua causa.

Deu as costas e, ao sair, soltou a porta com raiva, fazendo um estrondo.

Astrid olhou para ela, viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.


	10. Desencontros

X.

O endereço era de um hotel em Nova Iorque. Olivia Dunham e Lincoln Lee estavam hospedados lá por conta do FBI. Peter chegara à noite e seu estado de ansiedade era grande. Sentia que algo lhe escapava, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o que poderia ser. Na recepção foi informado de que Olivia havia saído. Sentiu o golpe. Viera na certeza de encontrá-la, precisava desabafar, desoprimir o peito. Uma ideia súbita lhe ocorreu. Perguntou por Lincoln Lee. A recepcionista verificou: o senhor Lee estava no apartamento e iria recebê-lo. Quando ouviu a resposta, arrependeu-se. Agora era tarde. Entrou no elevador.

* * *

><p>-Entre. –o tom de Lincoln era impessoal.<p>

Peter obedeceu. Havia uma saleta, o quarto e provavelmente um banheiro contíguo. Ficou de pé. Sobre a mesa o laptop, pastas amontoadas, os óculos e uma xícara vazia. Lincoln Lee continuou de pé e não fez a menor menção de oferecer uma cadeira. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado em deixar Peter Bishop à vontade.

-Sabe onde está Olivia?

-Não.-e não foi além disso.

Peter franziu a testa. O laconismo e a pouca receptividade de Lincoln já eram esperados. Ele não gostava dele. Sim, não havia razão para ser amável: Peter roubara tudo que lhe importava, mesmo sem querer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Peter achava que Lee deveria ficar aliviado se ele e Olivia reatassem. O caminho ficaria aberto para a reconciliação com a outra. Peter resolveu encarar o problema diretamente, ao contrário do que costumava fazer.

-Qual é o problema, Lee?

-Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema.

-Eu não fiz nada a você. Se é por causa do Henry...

-Acha que eu sou algum idiota para ficar me incomodando porque você convive com seu próprio filho? Não sou tão imaturo.

Peter engoliu a resposta. Não queria criar mais atrito. Queria encontrar Olivia o mais rápido possível e esperava tirar alguma informação de Lee.

-Então o que é ?

-Olivia.

-Eu vim aqui atrás dela.

-Não estou falando da sua, mas da minha. Daquela que eu achava que era minha.

-Já deixei bem claro que não quero nada com ela.

-Eu sei.-o tom de Lee era agora desanimado. Peter ficou surpreso com a mudança.

-Continuo não entendendo.

-Ela nunca vai desistir de você, a não ser que você sinalize claramente.

-Isso é um absurdo. Eu nunca dei qualquer ilusão a ela.

-Mas ela não vê assim. A sua situação com a agente Dunham é, me desculpe dizer, indefinida. Para ela é sempre uma esperança e para quem ama, um fio de esperança faz toda a diferença.

-Indefinida na cabeça dela, Lee. Se eu me separar de vez da Olivia, não há possibilidade nenhuma de vida em comum entre nós. Grande parte dessa confusão se deve à incapacidade que ela tem de entender que o que houve foi um equívoco e que acabou. Um equívoco do qual ela participou conscientemente. Só restou o Henry. Eu nunca incentivei ou dei esperanças a ela. Procuro ser educado por causa do menino. Por mim, vocês podem casar e ser felizes. Torço para que isso aconteça e não sou hipócrita: seria um alívio.

Lincoln Lee estava em silêncio. Tinha consciência que Peter não era o culpado. Havia sido arrastado para uma situação complexa e tentava dar conta dela da melhor maneira possível. Mas assim mesmo sentia ciúme. Ele a amava tanto que chegava a doer, enquanto que ela desperdiçava tudo por causa de um homem que não a queria. Subitamente sentiu uma ponta de arrependimemento.

-Sente-se, por favor. Vou pedir um café. Desculpe a indelicadeza.

-Sem problemas. Só preciso muito ver Olivia.

-Acredito, mas realmente não sei onde ela foi. Saiu para jantar com o Stanton. Quero dizer, o de vocês.

-O doutor Frank Stanton? O psiquiatra?

-Sim, mas lá ele é epidemiologista. Em nosso universo, ele e Olivia eram quase noivos. Ele era doido por ela. Desmancharam por causa da gravidez. Ela admitiu que era apaixonada por você.

Peter sentiu-se tonto.

-Como é a história? Não estou entendendo direito.

Lincoln Lee resolveu explicar, mais detalhadamente.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, Peter estava interiormente indignado. Apesar de Lincoln ter dado detalhes apenas sobre o relacionamento do casal alternativo, ele começou a estabelecer paralelos e tirar conclusões preocupantes. De repente, pôs-se de pé e saiu. Lincoln receou ter falado demais.<p>

* * *

><p>Frank e Olivia estavam bem na frente do hotel. Ela estava sorrindo discretamente, ele parecia jantado muito bem, tudo transcorrera à perfeição. Ela estendeu a mão para se despedir, ele a reteve entre a sua por um instante a mais, depois deslizou levemente outra mão pela manga de seu casaco, do ombro ao cotovelo. Um afago fraternal que desagradou Peter imensamente e funcionou como uma deixa. Ele foi na direção deles. Quando chegou bem perto ficou parado. Olivia voltou a cabeça, seu olhar demonstrava comoção. Frank se manteve impassível, avaliou Peter dos pés à cabeça, coroando seu movimento com um olhar desdenhoso.<p>

-Olivia...

-Peter... Eu não sabia que você viria a Nova Iorque. Você se lembra de Frank Stanton, não?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Quando falou, ignorou a pergunta e o homem a seu lado.

-Podemos entrar?

Stanton não se mexeu. Olivia estava começando a ficar constrangida com os silêncios mais eloquentes que palavras agressivas.

-Sim, é claro. Boa noite, Frank. Amanhã nos falamos.

Ele perscrutou o rosto de Olivia. Pareceu confiante no que viu. Deu um último olhar, bastante caloroso.

-Boa noite, Olivia.

Deu as costas e saiu dali tranquilamente.

Ela fitava bem dentro dos olhos de Peter. Apesar de tudo, a chegada dele a abalara. Em seu interior alguma coisa dizia que ele se importava com ela, que ele estava se movendo em sua direção porque ainda a queria. Ele sustentou o seu olhar. Olivia corou. Sentia muita vergonha por não conseguir ocultar o que sentia. Desejaria não ser tão transparente.


	11. Sem escapatória

XI.

-O que está acontecendo,Olivia? Está tendo um caso com esse tal Stanton?

Olivia parecia serena e essa serenidade enlouquecia Peter. Ela estava diferente de um jeito que o deixava desconfortável. Aquela calma era muito estranha, ele nunca vira algo de parecido em Olivia. Sentia também ciúme, um ciúme irracional desses dias que ela vivera longe. Significava que ela poderia ter uma vida sem ele. Ele era um acessório dispensável. Lincoln Lee o substituía no trabalho e aquele sujeito, Stanton, na parte sentimental. Interiormente sentia muita raiva. O oportunismo do sujeito o revoltava. Conhecera Olivia numa situação profissional e agora estava tirando proveito. Sim, porque bastava olhar para a cara dele para perceber que estava caído por ela. Stanton mandara a ética para o espaço, preocupado em conquistar a mulher.

-Frank Stanton é um homem maravilhoso. Um dos melhores que já conheci.

Peter se exasperou. A fala de Olivia parecia uma evasiva. Sim, tinha certeza de que era uma evasiva. Queria a verdade, mas sentia que não tinha o direito de exigi-la. Ele mesmo não falara a verdade, com medo de perdê-la. Podia ter contado tudo a ela, antes que recuperasse a memória e descobrisse o quanto ele se sentira confuso. Antes que ela soubesse da real hesitação entre ambas.

Sempre sentira algo por Olivia. Não sabia exatamente definir a natureza desses sentimentos. Uma mistura de desejo de proteção, impulso de enfrentamento – sim, porque toda aquela independência de Olivia o deixava inseguro, na defensiva- e mais a atração física. Era o pior, porque desde que pusera os olhos nela pela primeira vez sentira que ela era talhada para ele. O corpo frágil, porém vigoroso; aquela magnífica disposição em dar sempre a volta por cima, nunca se deixando abater por muito tempo. Aquilo era, em essência, o que o atraíra em Olivia. Não era uma mulher qualquer, com um corpo e um rosto bonitos. Olivia era diferente de tudo o que conhecera até então. Ela tinha inteligência, tinha atitude. Ser amado por uma mulher como ela era algo que nunca experimentara. Tinha uma excepcional facilidade em conquistar mulheres comuns.

Agora estava ali, na expectativa, como se o seu destino dependesse de uma palavra dela. E ela havia sido sempre dura feito aço. O que nela se quebrara era culpa dele. Ele a degradara inconscientemente, com suas dúvidas e sua incapacidade de falar abertamente. Quando pensava no assunto, descobria a única característica que o tornava realmente diferente de Walter e o aproximava de seu pai verdadeiro. Walter jogava limpo, direto, mesmo que tivesse que arcar com a culpa e as consequências. Peter tinha sido a única mentira de sua vida. O outro, seu pai biológico, não. Ele contornava ao máximo, parecia ter alergia à verdade. O subterfúgio era a sua essência. Justificaria seu ato mais torpe com alguma pretexto aceitável. Peter agira assim, desviara até não ter mais subterfúgio.

-Eu não estou tendo um caso com Frank. Entre nós nunca ocorreu nada de impróprio. Ele é um cavalheiro.

O cavalheirismo de Frank Stanton feriu Peter. Era como se cada elogio de Olivia feito ao médico o diminuísse. Ele tinha consciência de que não era um cavalheiro. Era quando muito, um trapaceiro tentando agora viver dentro das normas.

-Está gostando dele, Olivia?

Ela olhou-o estranhamente. Depois deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu ainda gosto de você. Só de você. Mas isso não me adianta de nada, apenas contribui para me deixar mais fraca.

Ela tinha razão. O amor deles era um ponto vulnerável, mas que amor não era uma espécie de vulnerabilidade? O amor era uma coisa estranha que costumava mexer com as certezas das pessoas. O amor não era uma coisa fácil.

-Por que fugiu de mim? Você me abandonou sem nenhuma explicação. Fiquei desnorteado.

Ela encarou-o, calmamente:

-Por que não me contou a verdade, Peter?

-Eu tinha medo de te perder.

-Mas você nem sabia ao certo de quem gostava, não é?

Ele respirou fundo. Doía demais, mas precisava falar.

-Eu tive dúvidas, reconheço. Mas eu sei que agora não há como escapar: é de você que eu gosto. Não consegue ver? Você é a mulher da minha vida, e não porque eu tenha escolhido. Você é porque é e pronto. Ficar com ela seria mais fácil, mais lógico, mais simples. Mas é você, Olivia. Não há ninguém como você.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, muito verdes. As lágrimas haviam sulcado as bochechas. Ela estava emocionada com aquelas palavras. Sim, eram lindas palavras. Ela sonhara durante muito tempo em ouvir algo parecido com aquilo. Agora estava ali, sem ação. Tinha muito medo. Não aguentava mais sofrer por causa dele. Aliás, não conseguia mais pensar em sofrer. Arcava com dores mais fortes do que ela mesma desde criança.

-Preciso de um tempo. E de espaço também. Pode me dar isso?

Ele andou na direção dela. Ajoelhou-se diante de sua cadeira e sustentou seu olhar. Queria que ela entendesse na medida exata o que ele sentia e o que ela representava para ele.

-Não consigo ficar longe de você. Simplesmente não é possível, Olivia.

Ela tocou seu rosto. Sentiu a textura de sua barba curta, de seus lábios e sentiu algo molhado perto dos olhos. Sim, ele estava sofrendo e, para piorar, sentia ciúmes de Frank. Ele instintivamente fechou os olhos, para degustar mais e melhor o toque da mulher amada em sua pele. Balbuciou fracamente:

-Preciso que você me perdoe. Preciso que me ame. Sem você eu me sinto perdido. Não consegue ver como eu sou sem você?

Ela colocou a mão, delicadamente, sobre sua boca. Depois atraiu-o para perto de si. Não havia muito o que fazer.


	12. Explicação

XII.

Estávamos muito próximos um do outro quando o meu telefone tocou. Soltei uma praga, e meu humor piorou quando eu vi o número da outra no visor. Minha voz não deve ter soado agradável.

-O que houve?

-Boa noite, Peter. Estou incomodando?- ela estava particularmente cautelosa.

Olivia me olhava interrogativa. Desisti de ser educado e fui direto ao ponto. Nunca mais iria me meter em situações ambíguas por temer ser indelicado .

-Para ser sincero, está sim. Algum problema com Henry ou Walter?

Ela deve ter ficado passada com a minha súbita franqueza. Houve uma pausa, que eu interrompi para poupar tempo.

-Ouviu o que eu disse?

-Eu... bem, lamento incomodar. Só queria saber notícias de Lincoln. Esteve com ele?

-Estive sim. Mas acho que você deveria ligar direto para ele. Seria o melhor para vocês dois.

Pausa. A voz saiu fraca, meio atravessada.

-Ele não anda atendendo as minhas ligações.

-Bem, isto é entre vocês. Agora preciso desligar. Boa noite.

Não esperei a resposta. Olivia me olhava, muito séria. Parecia não estar satisfeita.

-O que foi, Liv?

-Não precisava ser tão ríspido. Você não é assim, Peter.

-Precisava sim. Eu acabei de ter uma conversa bastante esclarecedora com o Lee. No primeiro instante achei que ele estava sendo um pouco grosseiro quando disse que eu não estava sinalizando com clareza que qualquer relacionamento com ela estava fora de cogitação. Mas acho que no fundo ele tem razão. Outra coisa muito certa que ele disse foi que a nossa relação permanece indefinida.

-Como indefinida? Nós estávamos juntos, o que me parece bastante definido.

-Talvez, mas para pessoas como ela e esse Stanton, isso dá margem a possibilidades. Estou cheio de gente se intrometendo em nossa vida.

Olivia estava espantada com o meu jeito.

-Não precisa ter ciúmes, Peter. O Frank é só um bom amigo. Ele me ajudou muito. Graças a ele recuperei a memória quase que integralmente. Ele nunca tentou se aproveitar da situação. Ele me apoiou quando eu mais precisava.

Stanton era agora para mim uma **_persona non grata. _**Tudo o que queria era vê-lo longe dela. Mas resolvi pegar leve, para não desgradá-la.

-Eu acredito. Mas tenho certeza que ele sente algo mais por você. Por que ele se deslocou de Boston para Nova Iorque?

-Ele queria saber como eu estava me adaptando. Nunca ocorreu nada de impróprio entre nós. Frank é muito protetor, apenas isso.

Foi demais para mim, não consegui disfarçar.

-É um oportunista. Está cercando você, qualquer hora vai se declarar. Escute o que estou dizendo.

-Pare com isso, por favor. – a voz dela estava aborrecida.

Fiquei ainda mais irritado ao ver como ela o protegia. Senti que fizera papel de tolo, não percebendo toda a solicitude do médico. Poderia imaginar o Lee se apaixonando por ela, mas não aquele bloco de gelo vestido em terno de grife. Não sabia qual seria a minha reação se o Stanton cruzasse o meu caminho.

-Temos que tomar uma decisão, Olivia. Não quero mais ficar nesse impasse.

* * *

><p>Walter andava muito satisfeito. Vivia cantarolando e tocando velhos discos de vinil da década de setenta. A ausência de Peter não parecia ter causado abalo. A Olivia alternativa já estava farta de ouvir os álbuns do <strong><em>Violet Sedan Chair<em>. **Astrid não ligava, pois já estava acostumada. Mas reconhecia que o bom humor de Walter estava se estendendo além do normal.

Uma semana após a ida de Peter para Nova Iorque, Broyles chegou acompanhado de Lincoln Lee. Ninguém entendeu nada. Os únicos que não mostraram surpresa com o retorno foram Walter e o pequeno Henry, que o adorava. A mãe, por sua vez, ficara paralisada, olhando para a cara dele, sem saber que rumo tomar. Mas também não se animava a perguntar o que fosse.

Foi Astrid que perguntou:

-O que houve?

Foi Broyles que respondeu com seu jeito meio lacônico.

-Peter ficou em Nova Iorque para auxiliar Olivia; Lincoln já havia completado boa parte do trabalho. Ele criou um protocolo de emergência para o caso de algum evento que necessite do uso do âmbar. Também esteve auxiliando proveitosamente na Massive Dynamic.

-Você não tinha ido de vez?-perguntou finalmente a Olivia alternativa, sua voz parecia estrangulada.

Lee respondeu formalmente, como se estivesse falando com um estranho.

-Estou aqui a pedido de Peter e com a permissão do diretor Broyles. Quando eles terminarem o que estão fazendo, volto para lá.

Ela se encaminhou lugubremente para o escritório. Lincoln pegou o menino no colo e não se moveu um centímetro do lugar onde estava. O bebê estava radiante. Astrid não se conteve:

-Como estão as coisas entre Peter e Olivia? Eles se acertaram?

Broyles fez cara de paisagem.

-Não estou sabendo de nada. Esse é o seu homem, agente Farnsworth.- disse isso indicando Walter com o queixo.

Walter fazia uma simpática coreografia e não parecia estar tomando conhecimento de nada. Ali havia uma conspiração, ora se não havia...

* * *

><p>A agente Dunham estava digitando um relatório no laptop quando o telefone tocou. Era a recepção. Peter estava saindo do banho.<p>

-Peter... vou dar um pulo lá embaixo. Já volto...

Ela não lhe deu chance de responder. Saiu apressadamente. Ele achou aquilo esquisito.

Começou a se arrumar sem pressa. Mas achou a saída de Olivia muito estranha. Ficou apreensivo. Calçou os sapatos e pegou o elevador. Perguntou por Olivia à recepcionista. A funcionária indicou uma poltrona no lobby . Ela estava sentada, conversando com Frank Stanton.

* * *

><p>Olivia sentira um certo desconforto ao saber que Frank viera visitá-la. Não o encontrava desde o dia da chegada de Peter. Sentia-se em falta com ele, pois tinha a convicção de que ele era o grande responsável pela sua recuperação. Mas essa era uma parte do seu problema. A perda da memória, os pesadelos, as enxaquecas, tudo estava relacionado ao amor que sentia por Peter. Não conseguiria abrir mão dele nunca, ainda que ele a fizesse sofrer. O amor intensificava a sensação de estar viva.<p>

Sabia que Frank ficaria desapontado, sobretudo por ignorar a verdade. Ele não sabia dos universos em confronto, da condição singular em que Peter vivera e que a irmã gêmea, não era nada além de uma outra versão dela mesma. Ele estava ali, alto, com seu belo porte atlético e a sua habitual elegância. Era um homem muito bonito. Era fácil entender o ciúme de Peter. Estendeu a mão afetuosamente:

-Frank, que bom vê-lo...

-Também estou muito feliz em encontrá-la. Como tem passado?

Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre o seu estado clínico e as respostas dela o deixaram bastante satisfeito.

-E o trabalho?

-Tudo vai bem. Devo voltar para Boston dentro de um mês.

Ele não pareceu satisfeito.

-Pensei que a ideia era se estabelecer por aqui durante um certo tempo...

Ela pareceu um pouco sem jeito, mas resolveu sair pela tangente.

-Na verdade o novo consultor, Lincoln Lee, precisou retornar a Boston temporariamente. Assim que ele voltar, regressarei a Boston em definitivo.

-Vai voltar ao antigo convívio, Olivia?

-O que quer dizer?

Ele foi involuntariamente cruel, mas não conseguiu refrear a indignação.

-Falo da sua irmã e do pai do filho dela, que por acaso era seu namorado.

Olivia estava se sentindo muito constrangida com o questionamento de Frank. Ele não sabia toda a verdade. A conversa não poderia passar de um certo limite.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Frank.

-Não, não sabe. Eles vão deixá-la doente, novamente. Eu sei o efeito que eles causam em você.

Ela foi áspera, a contragosto, mas não soube responder de outra maneira.

-Não vejo em que isso lhe diz respeito.

Ele respirou fundo. Estava ali por ela. Ela o fascinava com seu temperamento forte e sua paradoxal fragilidade. Ela era diferente.

-Diz respeito porque eu te amo, Olivia. E se me permitir, vou estar sempre com você. Tratando-a com o respeito que você merece. Não sabe como é difícil me abrir assim, diante da incerteza de ser correspondido.

Ela se sentiu comovida e lisonjeada. Mas precisava falar. Ela o decepcionaria irremediavelmente. Ele a desprezaria. Resolveu dizer apenas parcialmente a verdade para não feri-lo.

-Eu e Peter nos reconciliamos. Mas eu me sinto honrada pelo sentimento que nutre por mim. Eu o considero um cavalheiro e um homem muito decente.

Foi exatamente neste momento, que Peter se aproximou.


	13. Às antigas

XIII.

Olivia foi a primeira a recobrar a presença de espírito. A atmosfera não era das melhores, mas era importante evitar discussões. Falou um tanto atabalhoadamente, como que para não dar tempo a nenhum deles de esboçar qualquer reação agressiva.

-Peter, o Frank veio saber como anda a minha recuperação. Foi bastante delicado, não?

A expressão de ambos era pétrea. Ela notou que os olhos azuis de Peter estavam faiscando e certamente o motivo não era a simpatia que Frank despertava. Ele passou o braço em sua cintura e a manteve perto de si. Stanton olhava aquela manifestação pública de afeto com olhos críticos. Quanto mais observava Peter e Olivia juntos, mais contrariado ficava.

Houve uma pausa constrangedora, que para Olivia, durou uma década. Frank permanecia mudo. Foi Peter quem rompeu o silêncio. Tentou conferir um tom civilizado à própria voz. Não queria aborrecê-la.

-Boa noite.

O outro não teve remédio senão responder ao cumprimento:

-Boa noite. Como Olivia disse, vim apenas saber notícias.

-Agradeço a sua preocupação.-a ironia de Peter era evidente.

Frank fuzilou-o com o olhar, no entanto fingiu não ter percebido a ironia. Manteve os modos civilizados. O melhor era evitar uma cena em lugar público. Continuou o jogo que o outro começara.

-Não há de quê. Olivia merece qualquer esforço.

Peter não gostou. Ela olhava de um para o outro, contando os instantes para que Frank fosse embora. Não queria que ele fosse destratado, pois sempre se sentiria grata pela ajuda que ele lhe dera, ainda que não fosse exatamente desinteressada. Porém, Peter não necessitava saber disso. Por ela, a declaração de Frank ficaria sepultada pelo segredo. Talvez um dia contasse a Rachel.

- Olivia avisou ao senhor que nós ficamos noivos? Vamos nos casar dentro de duas semanas. Se estiver disponível, desde já pode se considerar convidado para a cerimônia.

Frank Stanton ficou lívido. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva ou surpresa. Olivia estava desconcertada. Procurara poupar Frank da decepção, mas de nada adiantara. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava vendo Peter realmente enciumado.

-Desejo felicidades a ambos.-foi a resposta seca de Stanton.

-Muito obrigado, doutor.-Peter deu um destaque especial ao título.

Olivia tentou esboçar um movimento para se despedir de Frank, mas Peter continuou retendo-a próxima a seu corpo. Ela desistiu. Esboçou um sorriso muito desajeitado. Frank Stanton se retirou.

* * *

><p>Subiram de elevador sem se falar. Ao chegarem no apartamento, Olivia imaginou que ele faria uma cena. Ele não o fez; parecia magoado, meio triste. Ligou a televisão e fingiu prestar atenção num filme de ação que estava sendo exibido. Ela percebeu que ele estava realmente sentido. Sentou-se ao lado dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não a repeliu. Olivia começou a beijar seu pescoço suavemente. Ele passou o braço sobre seus ombros e anunciou.<p>

-Vá colocar um casaco, Liv. Vamos sair.

-Para quê?

-Quero comprar um anel de noivado para você.

Olivia sorriu intrigada. Parecia não saber se ele estava realmente falando sério. Mas logo notou pelo seu olhar que ele não estava brincando.

-Não é preciso ...

-Quero fazer as coisas direito.

-Mas você sempre fez. Afinal, conseguiu fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por você. Todas as vezes que eu achei que te perdi fiquei quase louca, Peter. Um anel é apenas um detalhe, não é essencial.

-Por favor, Olivia. Isso me faria muito feliz.

Ela se mostrou surpresa.

-Desconhecia esse seu lado tão tradicional.

-É a primeira vez em minha vida que eu quero casar com alguém. Gostaria que tudo fosse feito do jeito certo.

Ela se deu por vencida. Beijou seus lábios, ansiosamente. No fundo sabia que ele tinha razão. As oportunidades de desfrutar um do outro, de construir boas lembranças, não deveriam ser desperdiçadas. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto pegar um casaco.

* * *

><p>Walter acabou de falar ao telefone. Estava radiante, sua satisfação beirava o êxtase. Olhou para a Olivia alternativa, que tinha acabado de chegar com o filho. Lincoln e Astrid já estavam trabalhando. Assim que ela colocou a enorme bolsa com as coisas do bebê sobre a bancada, Walter soltou a bomba:<p>

-Bem, aproveitando a presença de todos, estou avisando que, na próxima semana, parto para Nova Iorque. Tenho assuntos particulares para resolver.

-Alguma coisa referente à Massive Dynamic, Walter?

Ele não respondeu. Sua cabeça já estava em outro ponto.

-Arrume a mala, Asteroide. Você vem comigo.

-O chefe Broyles já está sabendo.?

-Sim, ele vai também.

Lincoln nada disse. Sabia que Peter e Olivia iam se casar na próxima semana. Ficaria em Boston para a proteção de Henry e da mãe. As relações entre eles estavam estremecidas, mas ele continuava mostrando o mesmo afeto pelo menino. Estava hospedado na casa dos Bishop provisoriamente.

Em muitos momentos se pegava a imaginar a reação da outra quando descobrisse a história do casamento. Finalmente Peter estava tomando as rédeas de sua vida pessoal. Restava saber como ela reagiria.


	14. Ira

XIV.

-O que está acontecendo, afinal?

Astrid e Lincoln levantaram as cabeças num movimento que parecia perfeitamente sincronizado e encararam Olivia, que acabava de deixar Henry adormecido no escritório e voltara ao labortório para questioná-los.

-Do que exatamente está falando? –perguntou Astrid.

-Não sei. Espero que algum de vocês possa me dizer.

Lincoln a encarava fixamente. Ninguém lhe havia pedido segredo, mas como Walter e Broyles nada tinham dito, ele não se achava à vontade para comentar o casamento próximo. Mas ela o conhecia bem, anos de convivência. Instintivamente soubera que algo estava acontecendo.

-O que há é que Peter e Olivia se casam na semana que vem. Coisa simples, na prefeitura. Parece que vai haver uma recepção no salão de um hotel.

Foi a vez de Astrid ficar surpresa. Olivia tinha no rosto uma expressão indefinível, entre decepcionada e indignada. Nunca teria esperado esse tipo de atitude de Peter.

-Eu imaginei alguma coisa deste tipo. Resolveram não me dizer. Talvez tenham medo que eu interfira.

Lincoln olhou-a com uma expressão incrédula.

-Medo? Não acho que o motivo seja esse. Acho que talvez tenham tentado poupar seus sentimentos. Mas creio que a razão principal é a irmã dela, Rachel. Seria difícil explicar a sua semelhança com Olivia... No momento, eles não querem envolvê-la no assunto.

Ela o interrompeu bruscamente, a raiva finalmente transbordara.

-Desde quando, aqui, alguém se preocupa comigo? Tudo gira em torno dela, do quanto ela é especial, insubstituível; das coisas que só ela é capaz de fazer. Eu sou só uma duplicata limitada. Só me toleram por causa do meu filho.

Astrid se levantou discretamente e saiu do laboratório. Era verdade, pouco falavam com ela. A própria Olivia, apesar de tê-la ajudado a se estabelecer, pouco lhe dirigia a palavra. Walter, Astrid e o próprio Peter tratavam-na com reservas. O único suporte verdadeiro era Lee, mas até ele mudara. E se mudara era culpa dela, que não trabalhara para conservá-lo. O melhor era deixar os dois conversando a sós.

Lee não parecia muito sensibilizado com a explosão.

-Por que está assim? Era algo previsível, não acha?

Ela estava muda. Os olhos verdes cintilavam de ressentimento. Aquela notícia a pegara desprevenida. Nunca esperara que todos estivessem agindo pelas suas costas. Sentia muita raiva. Novamente estava sendo descartada.

-Ela roubou o meu futuro, Linc.

-Nada disso, Olivia. Ela apenas recuperou o que sempre foi dela. Será que você não percebe que o caso que vocês tiveram, o bebê, tudo foi uma usurpação da vida dela. Peter foi enganado ou se deixou enganar, mas no fundo é dela que ele gosta. Por isso ele voltou para esse universo, por isso eles sempre ficam juntos. Eles se gostam mesmo; só você não percebe a verdade.

-Quero o endereço deles em Nova Iorque. Preciso falar com Peter. Tenho que ouvir tudo isso diretamente dele.

-Está fora de cogitação. Peça ao Broyles ou ao doutor Bishop. Porém, duvido muito que alguém se preste a ajudar você a atrapalhar a felicidade deles.

Ela deu as costas e saiu dali.

* * *

><p>Chegara ao estacionamento. Não sabia bem que rumo tomar, pois estava desorientada. De repente, ouviu um pigarro. Viu um rosto familiar, mas que não poderia em absoluto estar ali. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o homem se apresentou:<p>

-Senhorita Dunham, sou Frank Stanton, psiquiatra. Tratei de sua irmã recentemente. Gostaria de conversar, se tiver algum tempo.

-Minha irmã? –ela estava surpresa, não entendia bem do que ele estava falando

-Sim, Olivia, a sua irmã gêmea. Sei que há também uma irmã mais moça, Rachel, não é?

Ela agora entendia, a agente Dunham dissera ao médico que elas eram irmãs gêmeas. Uma forma aceitável de explicar sua existência. Mas o que ele queria com ela?

-É verdade. Rachel tem uma filha, Ella.- ela se expressava com desenvoltura, como se realmente fosse irmã das outras duas.

-Olivia me falou muito da menina. Ela gosta muito de crianças.

Percebeu algo. Ele ficou todo doce ao falar de sua alternativa. Talvez fosse o destino de qualquer versão de Frank Stanton se apaixonar por Olivia Dunham. Mas o que ele estaria pretendendo? Adoçou a voz e procurou esconder toda a frustração anterior.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo, doutor Stanton?

-Bem, para começar gostaria de saber o seu primeiro nome, Olivia nunca me disse.

Ela improvisou com desenvoltura:

-Meu nome é Sylvia.

-Sylvia Dunham. Um belo nome. Podemos tomar um café?

-Com certeza.

* * *

><p>Uma hora depois Frank Stanton teve a confirmação de tudo que imaginara. A tal Sylvia ainda não desistira de Bishop. Era teimosa, dava para perceber. Tal como Olivia. Ela nunca admitiria frontalmente, mas estava medindo forças com a irmã. Provavelmente tinham crescido assim. Era estranho, pois gêmeos costumam ser bastante unidos.<p>

O cabelo era pintado de castanho avermelhado, para ter um apelo sexy e para diferenciá-la da irmã. Uma era clássica e discreta; a outra fazia o gênero sensual e descontraído. Muito interessante de se observar. Notara também que ela desconhecia o endereço do casal em Nova Iorque. Como quem não quer nada, Frank soltara o nome do hotel. Agora estava nas mãos dela. Sylvia Dunham parecia ser uma mulher obstinada.

Quem sabe tudo não acabaria revertendo em seu favor e Olivia estaria novamente ao seu alcance. Se a jogada falhasse, saberia perder, mas a irmã desleal era a última cartada. Mais uma vez pensou como duas mulheres aparentemente iguais poderiam ser tão diferentes.


	15. Vestida de branco

XV.

-É um lindo anel, Olivia. Nunca pensei que Peter tivesse tamanho bom gosto para joias.

-Bem, na realidade ele me levou à joalheria e eu escolhi.

Rachel deu uma risada.

-Então ele só serviu para pagar a conta?

-Claro que não. Eu gostei de três modelos. Foi ele quem deu a palavra final.

-Qual? Talvez "sim, querida"?

Foi a vez de Olivia dar uma gargalhada. Estava se divertindo muito. Nunca imaginara que casar fosse assim. Rachel estava adorando a agitação. Tinham acabado de comprar as roupas para Olivia: um tailleur pérola para o casamento na prefeitura e um lindo vestido branco de cetim, longo, para a recepção. Seria uma coisa íntima. Só os familiares, alguns amigos do FBI e uns poucos funcionários da cúpula da Massive Dynamic.

Rachel dava mais opiniões do que a própria noiva. Ela dera palpites sobre o bolo, as flores e até opinara a respeito da roupa do noivo. E obrigara a irmã a comprar lingerie sensual, coisa que não era de seu feitio. Não havia muito como resistir aos argumentos de Rachel. E no fundo, era algo de diferente. Olivia jamais se imaginara casando com alguém, tendo vestido, bolo, festa. E o magnífico anel de diamante que brilhava em seu dedo, era a prova de que, às vezes, coisas para as quais não sabemos se somos feitos, podem se adequar perfeitamente à nossa vida.

* * *

><p>Estava uma beleza com o longo branco: o corpete bem justo, as mangas curtas de renda, o cinto com fivela, todo forrado em cetim, encimando a saia rodada. Nunca se imaginara trajando algo tão bonito. Estava tudo perfeito. O cabelo preso num coque delicado, os pequenos brincos e o anel de cintilando em seu dedo. Sorriu para si mesma e imaginou a reação dele ao vê-la assim, tão formosa.<p>

Rachel voltaria a qualquer momento, tinha ido inspecionar Ella que, impaciente, se arrumara com a ajuda de Astrid. Desde o dia anterior se sentia um pouco ansiosa, mas lutava para se controlar. Estava um pouco apreensiva devido a acontecimentos recentes.

**_Todos tinham rido muito na véspera por causa da insistência de Walter em que Peter usasse __sua antiga roupa de casamento. Um surpreendente traje de veludo roxo que até nos anos __setenta deve ter sido considerado de gosto duvidoso. Peter chegou a engasgar de tanto rir, __pois Walter apresentou a roupa recém-saída de um trato na tinturaria. Nem Broyles conseguiu se conter diante daquela relíquia nupcial; deu uma gargalhada. Depois ficou muito sem graça. __Aí todos riram, inclusive Walter._**

**_O celular de Peter tocou. Ele atendeu normalmente, mas de repente se pôs de pé e entrou no __quarto para falar mais à vontade. Quando voltou, a alegria havia sumido._**

**_-Quem era?_**

**_Inicialamente ele não disse nada. Mas depois de alguns instantes, ele fez um sinal e os dois retornaram ao quarto._**

**_-A ligação era do Lee. Avisou que ela e o menino desapareceram. Ele já procurou por todo lado, mas nada ainda._**

**_Olivia ficou aflita. Teve medo que ela tivesse partido levando a criança. Peter não poderia sofrer mais uma perda._**

**_-Mas por quê? Qual o motivo?_**

**_-Ela não recebeu bem a notícia de nosso casamento, Liv. Astrid me contou assim que chegou aqui. Parece que ficou muito descontente._**

**_Agora Olivia estava tonta. O menino estava com a mãe. E se acontecesse alguma coisa? A visão __ficou turva, ela se encostou na parede. Peter percebeu que algo não estava bem._**

**_-O que está sentindo, querida?_**

**_-Nada sério, só estou um pouco tonta._**

**_Ele ficou alarmado. Será que ela iria ter uma daquelas dores de cabeça terríveis justo no dia do __casamento?_**

**_-Será que é uma crise de enxaqueca?-perguntou nervoso._**

**_-Não, com certeza não é nada do gênero. Deve ser ansiedade._**

**_Peter respirou fundo, aliviado com as palavras dela._**

**_-E o que vamos fazer?_**

**_-Lee acha que ela está vindo para cá. Ele é quem melhor a conhece. De qualquer forma, pedi a ele que se juntasse a nós. Pode ser de grande auxílio, caso alguma coisa saia do controle._**

O dia começara sem qualquer notícia. Lee estava com eles. Em meio aos compromissos, Peter e Olivia mal tiveram tempo de tornar ao assunto. De qualquer maneira, más notícias costumavam chegar rápido. Olivia tinha a esperança de que a outra tivesse ido passar algum tempo fora para esfriar a cabeça. Uma pessoa com um filho pequeno não podia se dar ao luxo de ser irresponsável.

Alguém bateu na porta. Provavelmente Rachel, já de volta. Girou a maçaneta e recuou um pouco, segurando a ampla saia do vestido. Diante dela estava sua versão alternativa, com o filho no colo e uma expressão de desafio no olhar.


	16. Nocaute

XVI.

Olivia percebeu que a sua alternativa a olhava da cabeça aos pés. Não havia inveja em seu olhar, só curiosidade. Ou talvez estranheza por ver sua rival tão diferente do habitual. A voz saiu levemente debochada:

-Vai me deixar entrar ou vou ficar aqui o dia inteiro com o bebê no colo?

Henry sorria inocente. As grandes bochechas rosadas, o cabelo louro e os olhos azuis que herdara do pai faziam dele um lindo menino, que felizmente não percebia o que estava ocorrendo. Olivia olhou-a com desconfiança, mas permitiu que entrasse.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Vim falar com Peter. Onde ele está?- havia um laivo de impaciência em suas palavras.

-Não sei ao certo; talvez no salão de festas.

-Ligue para ele. É importante.

-O que pretende?

A outra deixara o bebê no chão, sobre o tapete. Ele estava engatinhando com destreza. A mãe não parecia prestar muita atenção no que ele fazia naquele momento. Encarava Olivia com altivez.

-Não vou chamá-lo enquanto não me disser...

-Está perdendo tempo e se arriscando. Daqui a pouco 'nossa' irmã Rachel voltará e teremos que arrumar uma explicação. Que tal uma gêmea dada para adoção pela mãe ao nascer? Ou um clone? Será que ela acreditaria em uma sósia perfeita?

Olivia deu as costas para a ironia da outra, pegou o celular e chamou Peter.

-Liv...

-Precisa subir, imediatamente.

-O que houve?

-Ela está aqui com Henry e exige falar com você.

Ela sentiu um silêncio opressivo do outro lado.

-Estou indo.

A outra Olivia estava ainda de pé, com as calças cargo, a jaqueta de couro preto, o ar estranhamente igual à primeira vez em que as duas se enfrentaram no apartamento dela, no outro universo. O olhar continuava desdenhoso, confiante. Ela era o que era, não precisava mais se reprimir para causar boa impressão.

-Pode sair, se quiser.

-Não vou sair e deixar você sozinha com Peter. Não confio em você.

Finalmente Olivia dissera. O sabor da verdade era libertador. A outra não pareceu se deixar atingir.

-Eu sei. Sabe, assim é muito melhor. Odeio fingimento. Também não suporto você.

Olivia devolveu, um tom acima:

-Fingimento não, tolerância. Nunca disse que gostava ou confiava em você. Fiz o que me pareceu melhor, para assegurar que Peter pudesse conviver com o filho.

A outra olhou-a com um ar de zombaria. A conversa entre as duas poderia ser o prolongamento daquela ocorrida no outro universo, na ocasião do resgate de Peter.

-Você é tão...boa. É assim que conquista os seus adeptos. Eu luto pelo que eu quero. Não fico manipulando as pessoas para que elas gostem de mim, sintam pena de mim. A sua perda de memória, sua melancolia, suas febres e enxaquecas, tudo serviu ao seu proveito. Queria tê-lo para você. Definitivamente.

O sangue subiu ao rosto de Olivia. Sentiu raiva pura pelas distorções, pelas mentiras que saíam da boca da sua rival. Sim, era isso que elas eram, rivais. Olivia olhou-a com estranheza.

-Nós podemos ser geneticamente iguais, mas você não me conhece. Você é a mestra em manipulação.

A outra se aproximou, sua musculatura estava retesada. Estava com ódio.

-Cale a boca, coisinha lamurienta. Não vou escutar isso de novo. Não pretendo passar o resto da vida me desculpando. O que está feito, está feito.

Olivia avançou em direção à porta, evitando olhá-la. Girou o trinco e a escancarou. A alternativa segurou-a pelo braço, e com a mão livre deu-lhe um tapa desajeitado no rosto. Olivia se desvencilhou e revidou com uma bofetada que fez a pele da rival estalar.

Quando estavam prestes a pular uma em cima da outra, Olivia sentiu que alguém chegara e a levara para dentro do quarto, afastando-a da outra. Era Peter. Perto da porta, a alternativa esperneava, a cabeleira avermelhada se agitava contra Lincoln Lee, que a segurava com firmeza pela cintura. Para piorar a desordem, Henry começou a chorar, largado em cima do tapete.

Peter pegou o filho no colo e o confortou. Voltou rapidamente para perto de Olivia. Foi só aí que percebeu o quanto ela estava deslumbrante.

-Liv, vá me esperar no quarto de Rachel. Eu vou me juntar a você em breve. Lee, você poderia acompanhá-la, por favor?

Lincoln esperou que Olivia saísse do quarto para só então soltar a outra, que ofegava de frustração e estava com a cabeleira toda revolta. Assim que ele saiu, Peter fechou a porta. Ela olhava fixamente para ele. De repente ela desabou. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, a fisionomia era a de uma criança desamparada. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não vacilou.

-Acho melhor nos sentarmos. O que quer, afinal?

-Vai mesmo se casar? – ela perguntou com uma voz sumida.

-Na realidade, eu já estou casado. Aconteceu de manhã, na prefeitura. Walter, Nina, Broyles e Astrid foram nossas testemunhas. Agora é só uma comemoração. Acho que você sabe perfeitamente a razão de não ter sido incluída entre os convidados.


	17. Ajuste final

XVII.

Ela estava muda diante do peso da realidade. Peter parecia cansado. Aquela situação era desagradável. Há um bom tempo ele se sentia dividido, mas agora era o momento de ser perfeitamente claro, para que nenhum mal entendido persistisse em suas vidas.

Ela tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Você nunca pensou em como nós três poderíamos ser felizes? Nós temos um filho lindo. Só dependia de você, nós formarmos uma família. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim?

Peter suspirou. Sentia pena, mas não poderia recuar. Não podia deixá-la perseverar no engano por conta da boa educação.

-Não, não é. Mas acontece que eu sou apaixonado por Olivia. É a sua hora de entender, aceitar e partir para outra. Tente ser feliz. Lee já deu a volta por cima, procurou o rumo dele. Tem que fazer o mesmo.

-Será que sou capaz, Peter? Talvez eu não seja tão forte assim...

-Se você é como Olivia, tem dentro de si a força necessária.

-Somos muito diferentes, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

Peter queria perguntar uma coisa, agora finalmente encontrara a oportunidade.

-Onde acaba o amor por mim e começa a competição? Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, você não parecia interessada em mim, parecia antes curiosa.

Ela ficou muda. Lembrou da primeira vez em que encontrara sua alternativa, a Olivia dele. Percebera o desespero, a ansiedade da outra. Sentira que ela o amava, e provavelmente era correspondida. Lembrou da expressão dele quando a conhecera: estava sofrendo, lembrando, resgatando. A outra atravessara para recuperá-lo, sem pensar nos riscos. Bastou encontrá-la, ter uma explicação rápida com ela, para que ele largasse o pai, a mãe, a sua vida legítima, o seu universo de origem. Era preciso reconhecer que aquilo que eles tinham era poderoso e lhe inspirava inveja. Tudo estava contra eles, mesmo assim eles insistiam em se amar.

Lembrou também do momento em que ele descobriu sua impostura. Todo o carinho, a intimidade, o sexo, tudo ruiu diante da constatação de que ela não era a Olivia certa, a Olivia dele. Estava farta de tudo aquilo. Não tinha sido talhada para tanto sofrimento. Naquele momento só desejava sair dali.

Ela se aproximou e tentou tirar o menino dos braços dele. Ele não permitiu. Sentia-se humilhada. Nunca deveria ter ido a Nova Iorque fazer escândalo.

-Desculpe-me, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Não tinha o direito de estragar o dia de vocês.

Ele não a recriminou, nem supervalorizou o que ela havia feito. Falou com serenidade. Estava vivendo um bom momento, podia se dar ao luxo de ser generoso.

-Não chegou a estragar. As coisas já estão nos eixos. Vou conversar com Broyles para achar alguma coisa para você, da mesma forma que fez com Lee. Não acho saudável você e Olivia partilhando o mesmo espaço.

-Eu agradeceria se fizesse isso. Não gostaria mais de atravessar o caminho de vocês.

-Aonde vai agora?

-Vou voltar para casa.

-Não posso deixá-la voltar com o menino, assim neste estado.

-Eu dirijo bem, não se preocupe.

Ele desconsiderou a observação e utilizou o celular. Alguns momentos depois Lincoln Lee estava com eles. Peter entregou-lhe o menino. Lincoln colocou a alça da bolsa no ombro e foi saindo sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ela foi atrás dele, sem criar problemas. Peter respirou fundo, aliviado: agora era só ir ao encontro de sua mulher e descer para receber os convidados.

* * *

><p>Olivia estava muito tensa até encontrá-lo. Sabia que ele estava diante de uma decisão que determinaria o rumo de suas vidas. Mas ele foi de palavra. Encontrou-a no quarto de Rachel, que estava indignada com as lágrimas da irmã pois estavam estragando a maquiagem perfeita. Quando ele pegou sua mão e os dois entraram no salão. As mágoas sentidas uma hora antes se desvaneceram. Foi um momento perfeitamente feliz.<p>

FIM


End file.
